The Babysitter
by DelenaVD
Summary: Damon Salvatore's in a bad relationship with Katherine Pierce, but he's staying staying for one reason. But when the new babysitter Elena Gilbert comes into their lives, will Damon risk everything to be with her? Will Elena take the risk? What will come of baby Bryan? And if they do choose to be together how will the small town take it? How in the world will this end?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so I'm prepared for any advice and if I should even keep going.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries or anything having to do with it, I sure do wish that I owened Ian Somerholder though! :)

Please rate and Review!

Chapter One

"Katherine please go get the door while I take care of Bryan."

"No Damon, I'm busy. You go get it. It's probably that new babysitter anyways."

I looked over at Katherine who was looking at a magazine photo of her. I looked at Bryan, blond hair blue eyes with fair skin, just like his mom. Hopefully he doesn't get her same attitude.

Instead of starting a fight, again, I got up went to answer the door.

When I opened the door my breath caught in my throat. The babysitter looked to be about 17. She had long brown straight hair, brown eyes that were swimming with purity and lips begging to be kissed. She was wearing a tight blue tank top showering off her perfect chest. I couldn't help myself to let my eyes wander to her legs. She had on low rise dark blue jeans, but that fact didn't hide how amazingly long her legs are.

_Stop it Salvatore! She is a young babysitter. You are engaged to Katherine!_

I looked back at the babysitter and there was a blush on her cheeks. Crap she saw me checking her out! I gave a little cough. "Hey I'm Damon Salvatore. Please come in."

I notice her take a breath, "Hi Mr. Salvatore, I'm Elena Gilbert."

Gilbert? Oh her parents died last year in a car wreck, this poor girl. Elena must have noticed I recognized the name because she then added, "Please don't bring it up…"

Instead of responding I held the door wider for her and she followed in silently. I couldn't help my eyes from wondering to her perfectly shaped ass. I gave an internal groan and followed her to the kitchen where Katherine was.

"Damon!"

I walked in seeing her holding a crying Bryan. How did I not hear all this?

"I have been calling you for a few minutes now! Please take Bryan and calm him down. I'm going to be in the car."

Katherine dumped Bryan in my arms and stalked out of the room, not even looking at Elena.

Once Bryan was in my arms comfortably he immediately calmed down. I looked over at Elena, she was smiling at Bryan. _Gosh she has a pretty smile._

"Mr. Salvatore your baby is just the cutest." She came over and started to rub Bryan's hand. Bryan gave out a little giggle and Elena laughed. _What an amazing laugh! Control Salvatore!_

"Please call me Damon."

"Ok…Damon." My heart clenched at her saying my name.

"Oh and Bryan's not my kid. He's Katherine's. Well I am marrying Katherine, but Bryan isn't my kid. I guess he will be once we are married. But he's not biologically mine."

"Damon you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Right. Well umm the phone is right on the counter. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. My cell phone number is the first one. Food is simple, he can eat anything. So can you, anything in this house you can use."

"Good. Two questions though. How old is Bryan and what times should I put him in bed?" She took Bryan out of my arms and held him on her left hip. I couldn't help but think how right that felt, her being the one to hold Bryan instead of Katherine.

"He's about to be two years old. And you can put him in bed around 7. That's an hour from now."

"Okay. Have fun tonight."

"Right. Umm if you don't mind me asking, how did Katherine hire you?"

"Oh umm I saw her yesterday at the grocery store. I was with my little brother Jeremy. She said that I looked like a girl who knew how to take care of kids, hence having a five year old brother. So she hired me and it wasn't like I could say no."

"Hard to say no to her…. If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me how old you are?"

I tried to convince myself it was due to the fact that I wanted to make sure Bryan would be in safe arms, but I already knew it was due to a whole other idea. And idea that was so wrong for a 23 year old to have about a teenager.

Elena gave me a sly smile, like she knew exactly why I was asking. "I just turned 18."

I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. "Well I should get going Elena. Thank you for coming on such short notice." I took her free hand and gave it a kiss on her knuckles. I quickly left a very stunned teenager in my kitchen, wishing that wasn't all I could do with this sweet angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the Reviews! Especially from princessrae91285, you gave me some good advice. And since I was bored at home, summer break gives me a lot of time, so here is chapter two! Lol Hope you enjoy! Again I don't own anything having to do with the Vampire dairies

Chapter Two

EPOV

I stood there holding Bryan, trying to forget the tingle going through my body. But I just couldn't resist thinking of Damon's electrifying blue eyes, jet black hair, a body of a Greek God, and the way he was looking at me…let's just say that my fantasy went wild for a minute.

I looked around their kitchen and noticed that the fridge was oddly empty. As in no pictures. Nothing. Just a regular clean silver refrigerator. _What family doesn't have pictures on the fridge? Poor Bryan. Poor Damon. He obviously doesn't want to be with Katherine…._

I walked to the family room. Everything looking perfect, the three story house practically looking like it came out of those housing magazines. _No wonder I'm getting paid $100 tonight, they are filthy rich!_ I turned to go to the stairs when a magazine catches my eye. I look over at it and see Katherine Pierce in a red bikini. Hair and make-up done to top notch perfection and the fact of her having fair skin doesn't faze the photo. She is pretty in the magazine and in person. _Of course he'd go for a model._

I go back to the stairs and search for Bryan's room. I found his room to be the third door on the right. "Okay Bryan let's get you ready for bed." I found his pj's on top of his crib and put them on him, they had Buzz Lightyear all over.

There was a rocking chair by the window and I decided to rock him to sleep. I wasn't sure why, but I was already attached to the little boy. His huge blue eyes looking up at me with so much innocence made me want to be here for him. I sat down in the rocker and looked out the window into the quickly darkening sky. I started to rub Bryan's back and hum a wordless tune. In just a few minutes he was asleep in my arms. I put Bryan in his crib and walked out of the room.

I went downstairs to look for the little sheet of paper with Damon's number on it. My mom always told me to give daily checkups to the parents to let them know how things are going. I found the paper and tried to slow my rapid heart. The memory of his piercing blue eyes looking at me made my face flush. I quickly typed in his number and sent him a text.

_**Elena: Hey this is Elena. Bryan is now asleep, everything went smoothly.**_

Not even two seconds later went when his reply came.

_**Damon: Thanks for the update. I was getting a bit worried.**_

I smiled at the fact that even though he tried to say Bryan wasn't his kid; he sure did care for him.

_**Elena: No problem. Everything is fine.**_

_**Damon: And is everything ok with you?**_

I smiled again at the fact that he was asking if I was okay. Many people over the year have asked if I was fine with the death of my parents, wanting to believe I was okay so they didn't have to worry. But coming from him, it seemed like he actually wanted to know, to help if I needed it. But still I responded with the same answer I give everyone.

_**Elena: I'm fine. I'll see you guys in two hours. Have fun **_

_**Damon: See you ;)**_

My heart stopped. It was a little thing, but a little thing that could mean a huge thing. He gave me a winky face! The teenager in me wanted to scream out. _No Elena, don't go there. Think about it. He is married, well _getting_ married. You can't start crushing on your "boss". Plus think of Steffen. He really likes you, according to Bonnie that is._

I went to the fridge and pulled out a box of pizza. I heated up a few pieces, settled in the couch, and turned the TV on. I needed to keep my mind elsewhere so that I could stop thinking about the blue eyed man.


	3. Chapter 3

We all know the disclaimer. No need to repeat myself, and that's because I am way too impatient haha so here is Chapter Three! I really appreciate the reviews and sorry for the delay!

Chapter Three

DPOV

I quickly put my phone in my pocket as Katherine came back to our table. Katherine Pierce. A wonderful young women, yes she can be selfish and rude and unbearable at times, but she has a sweet side. She loves people, in her own way. And she is very beautiful, long blond hair with blue eyes, full lips that once in a blue moon smile a gorgeous smile. She has a great body too. Of course I love Katherine. But Elena…I only talked to her for a few minutes and she had me looking like a blubbering idiot. She's pure as Katherine's not. Elena smiles and when she smiles…it lights up the whole room. The way she looks at Bryan…it's in a way that Katherine never has. And Katherine is his mother!

"Thinking about me love?" Katherine purred in my ear before she sat down.

I gave her my signature smirk, "Of course I was. Elena just texted, Bryan is asleep and everything is doing well."

"Good, so that means when we get home we won't have any distractions." Katherine gave me a pointed look.

"Right, well we might want to wait for Elena to leave before that happens."

"Of course Damon, I'm not stupid. We will pay her, she will leave, and then we will have fun."

Katherine is everything a guy could ever want but I've honestly lost my sex drive towards her.

"We will see how things go."

"Do you not want to have sex with me Damon!"

"Katherine please quiet your voice, we are in a public place."

"Well do you or not?"

Damn she needs to shut up. "Yes Katherine, now let's pay for the bill so we can go home."

"I'll be waiting in the car." Katherine then came over to me and gave me a rough kiss, something that used to get me all wound up but now has no affect over me. And it's not because of Elena parse, this has been happening ever since we got engaged.

As Katherine walked away, I went up front to pay for the bill. Anticipating what was going to happen once we got back home, the image of Elena's olive skin, plush lips, doe eyes, long chestnut hair that I so desperately wanted to run my hands through….

_Snap out of it Salvatore! Yes she may be legal but it's still wrong! You are older than her and you are engaged! Remember the reason you are staying with her._

I physically shake my head and walk to the car. It was time to test how well my self-control can get.

* * *

"Damon you've been rather quiet…." Katherine ran her hands through my hair as we pulled up in the driveway.

"I'm sorry, I just have a headache. I'm actually really tired tonight."

"Well I know just the medicine to fix it all." Her voice went husky and she was practically oozing sex. For me when a girl was obvious about it, it wasn't a turn on. Most guys like the forwardness but I am more into the settle way. You would think after all these years together she'd know that by now. I decided not to comment and got out of the car, not bothering to open her car door. Which would probably leave a very pissed off Katherine and maybe that is just what I needed so she didn't try to sleep with me tonight. And in all honesty I just wanted to see Elena.

After unlocking the door I head towards the light of the TV. Elena was sitting on the couch watching the TV but to me it didn't look like her mind was actually processing it, she seemed distracted.

I watched her for a few more seconds and decided that if I wanted to talk to her for a while before Katherine comes in, then I should probably let her know that I am here. I let out a cough and noticed her jump. I give a little chuckle and she scrambles off the couch.

"Hey Mr. Salvatore, how was your evening?" Her eyes we downcast and there was a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Now I clearly remember telling you to call me Damon." I said with a tease in my voice and I pulled out my signature smirk, fully knowing that this usually helped me get the girl.

Elena's eyes rose and for the briefest moment I noticed them land on my lips before looking into my eyes. "Sorry, guess I forgot."

"Oh its fine, but my evening…let's just say there was only one good thing out of it and it wasn't the dinner." I gave her a wink and as soon as I said the words and did the action I quickly regretted it. I mean didn't I just say that this is WRONG!

Elena's face blushed even more and she replied, "Well that's good to hear. Sorry the dinner sucked though. But umm I'm sure next time will be better."

"Next time? You'd like to babysit again?"

"Of course. I love kids and Bryan is by far the best one I've ever babysitted. Plus it does help that the pay is good." Elena smiled my way and I felt my heart clench. She is pure beauty.

"Well then I will get in touch with you whenever we need a babysitter ever again. Bryan seemed to do well in your arms."

Elena was just about to say something when Katherine walked in. "Damon did you really have to leave me in the car!"

"I'm sure you could've opened the car door just fine."

"You always opened the door for me!"

I quickly thought of an excuse. "I was worried about Bryan. I'm sorry I just left you in the car. It won't happen again." I glanced at Elena and I could tell she knew I was lying. Because one, her face was in a confused state that I thought was just adorable. And two, because not once did Bryan's wellbeing come into the conversation. Unless you count saying that Bryan likes Elena.

"Well that's sweet but I'm still pissed off at you. So don't even think about touching me tonight." Katherine briskly walked upstairs and I let out a huge sigh. _Thank God I don't have to!_

My head snapped up when I heard Elena laughing. I smiled at her laugh. "What's so funny?"

After a few seconds she seemed to calm down enough to answer my question. "I guess I never thought I'd see the day when a man is HAPPY about his wife or in this case fiancé, saying they weren't having sex."

And before I even registered what I was going to say, I said it. "I didn't want to sleep with her."

Elena smiled. "Well obviously! But hey, every couple has a rough spot. Y'all will work it out."

I held my tongue this time and decided to change the subject. I was quickly going down dreamland with Elena in every dream.

"So do you have a ride home?"

"Oh yeah. Stefan is coming to pick me up. He will be here any minute now. My car is broken down, but it should be fixed in a couple of days."

She has a boyfriend, of course. Just as I thought this headlights shined through the window causing my emotions to turn to anger. I already didn't like this Stefan guy. Elena was gathering up her things when I suddenly remember something. "Oh Elena, your money." I reached in my pocket for a hundred dollars and gave it to get. Elena reached for it without even looking at it and put it in her purse.

"Thank you Damon. I guess I'll see you around."

I walked her to the door and watched her as she approached the black Jeep Wrangler. A guy with a brown hair in an Edward Cullen hair, I'm guessing Stefan, walked out and gave her a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. My insides burned hot and I distinctly felt my hand ball into a fist. Stefan then opened the car door for her and once he settled back into the driver's seat, he left.

I numbly walked upstairs and although it was wrong and although this could all end in a disaster, I am determined to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I swore to myself that wouldn't happen. But life got in the way. As in my friends mom got shot and has been in the hospital ever since and they haven't caught the person…. So as we are all waiting for all that to fix up I have been going crazy and now I just need a distraction. And Delena is a perfect distraction right now. So here is Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this story

Chapter Four

EPOV

_Watching reruns of Greys Anatomy had no effect on me. I couldn't get HIM out of my mind. And I just kept looking at McDreamy and McSteamy thinking Damon has all of these qualities in one! But I quickly snapped out of when I heard my phone ringing._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Elena it's Stefan."_

"_Oh hey Stef, what's up?"_

"_Well I just left your house but your Aunt Jenna told me you were babysitting. And well…I decided to call and see how you are doing?"_

_I smiled to myself, he really can be sweet. "Thank you. Well I am doing fine. The kid is asleep. He's such an Angel."_

"_I'm glad to hear it. I wanted to ask you something while I was at your house. And I have been building up all this courage to ask you. And I really wanted to do it in person but I know if I wait to see you then I won't ask."_

_I gave a nervous laugh. I know what he wanted to ask but he was rambling and it was a little cute. "Just ask Stefan."_

"_Will you be…will you go out with me? We can go on a date."_

_He wasn't asking for a date. He wants me to be his girlfriend. And while he is sweet, caring, loving, honest, and yes he is cute. He plays football. Everyone loves him. He treats everyone the same. I love Stefan. But I don't know if I'm IN love with him._

_My thoughts quickly flashed to the blue eyes man, an engaged man, a man with a son. Maybe being with Stefan will help me forget Mr. Damon Salvatore._

"_Stefan I'd love to be your girlfriend."_

"_Really Elena?"_

"_Yeah Stefan. Haha I've pretty much have a crush on you too." Okay so what if I'm lying through my teeth._

"_That's great to hear. I heard that your car is in the shop. Mind if I come pick you up when you're off?"_

_NO! "Yes that sounds great. I'll see you in a little while."_

"_See you soon Elena."_

* * *

_I hung up and went back to starring at the TV. Not really thinking about the show anymore. And before I know it someone is coughing to get my attention. My heart leaps out of its chest when I see it's Damon. I scramble up and try not to take in how sexy he looks with black on black._

_After talking for a bit, Damon smirking at me with that gorgeous smirk, and me probably looking at his lips way too much, Katherine walks in having a fight with Damon. Resulting in her saying that she basically wasn't having sex with him tonight. Now she I don't care how mad I'd get with him, I wouldn't refuse sex._

_I laughed when I realized he was HAPPY about it. Getting a reaction from him and then I see Stefan pull up. Shit! How did I already forget about him!_

_I walked outside after saying bye and Stefan gives me a sweet kiss. Quickly guilt eats me and not because I'm using Stefan to help me forget the man on the porch, but because the man on the porch saw my _boyfriend_ kiss me!_

_I didn't look back at Damon, afraid of what I'd see. So as soon as Stefan pulled out of the driveway, I physically relaxed while my brain wouldn't shut up!_

It's been a week since the day of Damon Salvatore. Stefan and I have been going great and everyone at school thought it was about time. I personally hoped I could develop those feelings. Develop them fast.

I started to walk towards Mystic Falls diner The Grill to meet up with Stefan for dinner. I arrived early so I picked out our booth and waited for him to arrive.

"Well if it isn't the babysitter Bryan can't shut up about. Seems like someone finally got my boy to start talking. Even if the only thing he keeps saying is Ewena."

I smiled at the mention of Bryan and looked up at Damon. And the only thing that popped in my head was, McSteamy. Maybe Grey's Anatomy did get a hold of me….

"Well hello Damon. How is Bryan?"

"Missing you." I couldn't help but think he meant he missed me too. "And that's why I am asking you to come help me watch him. Katherine is going away for a week to do some modeling shoot and I will be busy doing work. I like to do my business work at home when Katherine is away, peace and quiet…. But I can't leave Bryan unattended. So can you please come for a week and help me out? I promise I'd give you the money you deserve."

A week? A week with no Katherine. Just him. Just me. And Bryan. A week…. And before I could register what I was doing the words that were a sin came out, "Yes, I'd love to."

He gave me a smirk and held out his hand. I slowly took his hand in mind and felt the electricity go up my arm. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you." He then turned my hand over and kissed my knuckles_. I am so grateful for sitting down or else I'd probably be on the floor by now._

I numbly nodded my head and then I heard a voice that made me cringe inside. "Hey Elena, who is this?"

I felt him possessively put an arm around me as he sat down beside me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I quickly let go of Damon's hand and looked into green eyes. "Hey Stefan this is Mr. Salvatore. He was just asking me to babysit again."

"Does he kiss all his babysitters hands?"

Before I could speak Damon did. "Actually it's called being a gentleman. You know…not all chivalry is dead."

Damon was starring Stefan down and Stefan wasn't backing down either. I watched the two for a minute before Damon gave a sly smile and stood up, still looking at Stefan. "Well this will be fun Bunny Boy."

I tried not to laugh at Stefan shocked face. "I'll see you around Elena. Starting tomorrow?"

"I'll see you around 8 in the morning?"

"Sounds good."

Damon started to walk to bar when it seems Stefan finally found his voice. "My name is Stefan!"

Damon turned around, "But Bunny Boy seems to fit you so much better." He gave me a wink and turned around, making his way back to the bar.

Yes I think I'll call him my own personal McSpicy….


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! So I have to go to girl's camp tomorrow through Saturday, so it will be an extra-long chapter. But each day I am at girl's camp I am going to be writing in my notebook new chapters. So I'll be uploading 5 chapters when I come back. I promise! Enough of my rambling, here is chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Five

DPOV

7 o'clock AM. Today is the day of Katherine leaving for her modeling shoot. Today is the day where Elena will come over as soon as she leaves to take care of Bryan. Today is the day where I can finally have peace and quiet. Did I mention that today is the day when Elena is coming over?

"Damon, baby, do you know where my make-up bag?"

"Most likely in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Katherine is an odd mood. A happy mood. So I'm soaking it up as much as I can. Hopefully it lasts till she leaves. Katherine comes back out with her make-up bag that looks like it weighs 500 pounds and puts it in her purse that looks like it may weighs 10,000 pounds.

"Honey are you sure that all this stuff is necessary for a just a week in New York?"

I look around our room and bags are everywhere. Ten suitcases, 5 travel bags, 7 purses full to the top, and 3 bags of make-up.

Katherine looks at me with a shocked look. "Of course this is all necessary! My career is number one Damon!"

There goes the good mood. "Bryan should be number one!"

Katherine rolls her eyes at me and we hear a honk outside. "My ride is here. And look if Bryan wants some love, he has you for it."

She stomps out of the room before I have time to respond and I watch her walk out the door. One of Katherine's many servants rushes up to the room after she says something to her and starts gathering Katherin's bags. I reach out to help when the servant looks at me with pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, but Ms. Pierce demanded not to let you touch a thing of hers. She says bye and that she hopes you wish her a safe and happy trip. Oh and to give Bryan her love."

The servant quickly left the room with an armful of bags. My anger shot up and I stormed out of the room. I refused to go near Katherine Pierce today, so I went to Bryan's room and saw him sitting in his crib crying quietly.

"Oh Bryan…come here kid."

I pick Bryan up and hold him to my chest. "I'm sorry mommy is leaving you behind…again. But daddy's here. Shhhh."

Bryan quiets down again and I notice he fell asleep. I wasn't ready to put him back in his crib so I walk downstairs and wait for Katherine to leave.

As soon as I heard to car screech off I physically relaxed and my mood went up 10X. I was ready for the week with Elena to start already.

It's almost 9 o'clock and Elena still isn't here. I was about to call her when I notice a blue Mini Cooper Convertible pull up into my driveway. My heart skips a beat when I see Elena come out. Sunglasses on her face, long chestnut hair in waves down her back, a low cut black shirt, dark low rise jeans, with black converses. Simple yet cute.

Bryan stirs in my arms when we hear the car door slam shut and he looks out the window. "Ewena!"

"Yeah Elena is finally here."

I walk away from the door so I don't seem stalkerish and right away Bryan starts to cry. _Okay maybe not a smart move but come on Bryan, she'll come to the door soon._

I hear a knock on the door and I walk over, calmly. I open the door and Bryan is still crying. I pull him around and say, "Look Bryan Ewena is here. You don't have to cry anymore."

Bryan calms down put only whimpers a little and holds out his arms. Elena smiles immediately and takes Bryan in his arms. "Hey little one. I've missed you too." She starts to rub his back and Bryan goes quiet.

I open the door wider and she walks in. "What did you do to him the last time you were here. He is completely attached to you."

Elena smiles over her shoulder as she walks to the kitchen. "I just rocked him to sleep. He seemed to like it."

"Really? So you just gave him the mother touch he's never had."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true. Katherine can't be a complete bitch."

I notice Elena's eyes go wide at what she said. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I'm sure she is a…lovely women."

I laugh at her bewilderment. "No it's fine. But thing is she is a complete bitch. The day she gave birth to Bryan was a…a day I never expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when she gave birth, didn't even hold him. She was too worried about getting rid of the pregnancy fat to start up her modeling career again. The second she was ready to go home, she went to the gym. The only time she held Bryan was when she breast fed him, and even during all of that she complained about how much he ate."

"Well that's…horrible! No offense but what kind of mother does that to her own child! Where is his father anyways?"

I couldn't help but admire the fire in her eyes. "Mason Lockwood…left. As soon as he found out about Bryan he left. He was also more concerned about his career then his own son."

Elena kissed Bryan's head and my heart warmed at the sight. "Well then it's just both of their lost that they don't get to see how great this little guy is."

"Yes it is."

"If you don't mind me asking Damon…how did you end up in this situation?"

No, I can't do that. Can't talk about that. "Umm I'll talk to you about that another day."

She just nodded her head and rubbed Bryan's back when he started to fuss.

"Well Damon…how long do you have to work today?"

"My business is rapidly growing. I have so much paper work to do since I am the CEO of Salvatore&Salvatore Inc. So if I really focus…five hours…minimum."

"Oh wow…the big job. Well don't worry. I will take care of Bryan for as long as you need me. I've pretty much cleared my week for this."

I gave Elena my signature smirk, "Thank you. I really appreciate this. I hope Bunny Boy doesn't mind me taking up all your time."

Elena's eyes going in slits oddly turned me on, "His name is Stefan."

"Well I do recall saying Bunny Boy suits him."

"You can be a little nice to the guy. I mean he is my bo…friend."

"Right, _friend_."

Why was she defending this loser!

I see Elena's chest rise up and I look into her eyes, she's mad.

"Well I think you should get to work."

She sidesteps me and I put my arm around her waist. I couldn't exactly grab her arm considering she is holding Bryan. She looks up at me and I can feel her breath on my face.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

She gives me a sly smile and says, "Good, because it was a lie."

Elena yanks out of my grasp and walks up the stairs. I quickly follow right on her heels.

"You have no right to be mad at me, I just wish you wouldn't lie to me about having a boyfriend."

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"Well it is my business if you are going to be taking care of my son this week."

"What you think I'm the kind of _babysitter_ to bring a guy over?"

"No that's not it."

We arrive in Bryan's room and she puts Bryan in his crib.

"Then what is it Damon?"

"It's…it's the fact that…."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

She walks by me and my anger surges. What kind of babysitter is she! They are not supposed to argue with the parent. But here she is, arguing with me. I mean I have a right to know about her life! Right?

I follow after Elena and grab her now baby free arms. "I'm sorry." I say as I turn her around.

"I was out of line. I don't know what that was. I tend to be a rural jackass. I blame my father."

I keep staring into her deep chocolate eyes and will her to believe that I really am sorry. I notice her once fire lite eyes dim and turn into understanding. Thing is, I'm not sure what she's understanding, the fact that my father is a problem or that I actually might be developing a crush on her.

"It's fine I guess. I shouldn't have gotten all upset. It's not my place. I'm just a babysitter."

"Well like you said, every couple goes through a rough time."

I see Elena blush and I realize just how close I am to her. If I leaned in just a few inches, I'd be touching her lushes lips with mine.

_No. Look she's hot okay, you can admit that. She is everything you'd want in a girl. Damon Salvatore is a lot of things, but he is _not_ a cheater. And he never will be! Plus, she has a boyfriend. And getting her to cheat too, well that is something I don't believe she is willing to do or something she does on a regular basis._

I give a cough and back away. "Right, well I will be in my office on the third floor, first door on the left if you need me."

"Alright, I'll get you if I need help with anything."

I walked away before I could get myself in an even deeper hole.

* * *

EPOV

It's been about five hours as Damon predicted when he came downstairs in a suit. I couldn't help but remember the anger he brought out in me, the spark I used to have, the one I had before my parents death.

"Well don't you look dashing."

He flashed me his signature smirk, "I have a business lunch with a friend of mine. I'll be back in an hour or two. Please help yourself to some lunch."

"Already have."

"Alright, so I will see you later." He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking it before he left. I smiled to myself, isn't he a bit overprotective.

My mind quickly went back to our argument earlier that morning, a silly argument, over Steffen. But I mean really why did he have to nickname him that. And why did I get mad?

_Oh isn't it obvious_! _You wish you weren't dating Steffen. The blue eyes man, Damon Salvatore, has you wrapped up in him so bad. And the anger of not having him is…infuriating!_

"Oh Elena…how are you going to deal with this?" I quietly say to myself.

* * *

DPOV

"Hey Ric please tell me you have my bourbon ready for me." I yell to my business friend Alaric Saltzman as I walk through the doors. I reach the bar and Alaric hands me my bourbon.

"So what was with the emergency "lunch meeting" at the last minute! I was just about to have mind blowing sex with Jenna."

"Okay man you may be my friend, but we are not that close."

"Seriously Damon, what's the emergency?"

"I have a…problem."

"Obviously, but what is it!"

"I think…I have a certain kind of crush on someone…someone that isn't my fiancé."

I look over a Ric and he has a huge ass grin on his face. "What did you just say?"

"I said I have a crush on someone! How is that a good thing Ric!"

"Oh trust me, because of you being with _Katherine_ you liking someone is good! Leave Katherine and go to this mystery girl."

"I…can't."

"And why not?"

"One, she is only 18. Two, she is my babysitter. Three, we are both taken. And four, the big reason, Bryan."

"Age is just a number. Babysitter isn't a big deal. And if you guys aren't married I don't see the issue on dumping their asses and Bryan…okay I see the problem there. But you can get custody! Katherine is crazy! Mason isn't around and _won't_ ever be around."

"Custody? I can't do that…it won't work for me."

"And why not?"

"I am not related to him in any sort of way. And that is a problem Ric."

"Okay we can look into that, but tell me about this babysitter."

"She's…beautiful. Caring, kind, honest, she has a fire in her and she's pure, and best of all she is great with Bryan. He's already calling out her name and cries when she isn't there. She's…perfect."

"And does this perfect girl have a name?"

"Elena…Elena Gilbert."

"Ah the Gilbert girl."

"Yeah…her."

"Well why are you here man? Go back home and make up an excuse to take her out to dinner."

"Dinner really?"

"Yeah and bring Bryan along, so then technically it isn't a date. You guys can come back to The Grill and I will watch and tell you what I think about it all. Tell you if she likes you or not."

"I rather you not creep her out, or me."

"I'll be the best spy you could ever ask for. Now go get her."


	6. Chapter 6

So I tried to write all five chapters. But I had to hand write them because at girls camp you can't bring any electronics! :[ And that takes so much longer! So I have to type all five chapters and it's going to take some time. So here is an extra-long chapter for the hold up. But I'm glad to be home and back to the stories. The reviews I came back to were amazing! Well here is chapter 6!

P.S: I really missed my laptop!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Chapter 6

DPOV

It's almost 6 o'clock when I arrive to my house. So many ways to ask her to dinner and yet none of them sound good enough. I'm a 23 year old man and I have no idea how to ask this one simple girl out. How in the world did Elena get me all wound up?

_Maybe I should just ask her. A simple, "Hey it's late maybe we should go to dinner." Then again that might seem to much of a date. Maybe I should say, "Hey it's getting late. Let me take you to dinner. I'm sure Bryan would love for you to come." Yeah throw in Bryan and she can't refuse. Plus a free dinner. A free dinner with me. Me, the famous, handsome-no sexy-, young, smart Damon Salvatore. Yes confidence booster needed._

I walk up the steps to enter when I walked into a beautiful sight. Elena has the radio on with the song blaring _Fireworks_ by_ Katy Perry_, holding Bryan, dancing with him and singing along to the song.

I stood at the door, feeling my heart warm at the sight. Bryan's laughing, face flushed. Elena's eyes are bright with happiness, her face is also flushed and a laugh escaped her lips as the song ended.

"Ewena…again."

Elena laughs at his eager face. "In a little while. Three songs in a row, I need my rest. How about I fix us some dinner."

_Here's my chance._ "That won't be necessary. I can take you out to eat."

Elena turns around and a blush creeps up her neck all the way to her forehead. A laugh escapes me at the shocked loon on her face.

"How long were you there?"

"Oh I'd say a good 5…10 minutes."

Elena's eyes widen and I laugh again. "Don't worry. I enjoyed the show."

I walked over to her and hold out my arms to Bryan. "Daddy."

"Hey big guy! Did you have a good day dancing with Elena?"

"Ewena." Bryan wiggles in my arms trying to go back to Elena. "Alright I see who your favorite is." I hand him to back to Elena and she kisses his cheek. I hate to admit it but my son is getting more action that me.

"But hey you never answered the question. Besides I bet Bryan would love for you to come."

"Are you sure it's just Bryan who wants me to come?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind your company either." I look her in the eyes waiting to shee if she would bolt out of fear.

She slowly smiled at me and said, "I'd love to come."

I walk over to her and reach behind her to turn off the radio. I heard her intake a deep breath. "Well lets get going. The Grill okay?"

Elena quietly nodded her head and she walked around me. I noticed her chest fall down and I imagine my hands cupping them. I imagine how soft they can be.

_Alright this is mad! I'm going for it. Either I get with Elena or I have to find another babysitter. Preferably male…._

I watched Elena as she picks up Bryan and heads to the door. And with a seductive voice I didn't she possessed she said, "Well Damon let's get started." She winks at me and walks out the door.

I stand there, imagining taker in my arms and pulling her lips toward mine. Rubbing my hands down her long, olive toned legs. Sliding my hands back up to the sweet V that will make her scream in pleasure. Elena screaming my name has to be the most pleasurable thing I could ever hear.

I shake my head and go out the door. The game is on.

EPOV

I couldn't stop myself from teasing him. Just seeing him get all flustered is way to fun to pass up. And going to the Grill with him and Bryan…maybe I'll end up killing myself over this but I love spending time with him. His witty comments and flirty sayings and the eye thing…he makes me weak in the knees.

Waiting in the car for Damon took longer than I thought. I was gonna go get him when he finally started to walk down the steps.

"Well I was just about to come get you." I said while he got in the car and started it up.

He game what I was beginning to believe as his signature smirk and said, "I was daydreaming."

"Daydreaming?"

"Daydreaming…fantasizing…all the same."

"Oh man, Damon Salvatore going into fantasy land."

"Maybe or maybe not."

I left it at that and enjoyed the short ride to the Grill.

* * *

Once we arrived Damon tried to get Bryan out of the car but he kept screaming, "Ewena! Ewena!"

My heart clenched at his worry and I couldn't help but realize that I really do love that little boy. So cute, innocent, lonely…. Yes he has Damon, practically his father. But every kid needs a mothers touch and that bitch is no mother for Bryan, or any kid for that matter.

I push Damon away with my hip and bend over to grab Bryan. Come here honey. Look Daddy ain't a bad guy. Let him love you too." I kiss his forehead and hold him up on my right hip.

I look over to Damon and notice his ocean blue eyes are a darker shade. A dark shade full of lust. I make a tisk-tisk, "Damon Salvatore were you just checking me out?"

"I watched as Damon's eyes turned back to a regular color. "Maybe you stop looking irresistible."

A blush creped up on my face but that didn't make me skip a beat. "I will when you do." I gave him a wink and walked into the Grill.

Once I walked in I saw my two friends Matt and Tyler. They both work at the Grill and I gave them each a wave. They came over to me and Matt spoke first. "What's with the baby?"

"Yeah Gilbert you getting prepared for Steffens babies?"

I internally cringed at that thought. "Oh shut up you two. I'm babysitting."

"Then why are you here?"

I gave Matt a mean look at his comment. Matt rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Well it's not like it's any of your business but since I been with Bryan here since 9 o'clock and Dam…his dad decided since it was late he'd take me out to eat."

Before either could reply Damon showed up beside me. "So we'd like a booth and a highchair would be great."

Who knew that a guy can make highchair sound so intimidating. And when the guys didn't move he said, "Do I need to get the manager so you guys can do your job?"

Tyler left to get a highchair and Matt led us to our booth.

Once we were settled in our seats and Bryan in his highchair, I gave Damon a pointed look.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Actually sweetheart I don't know. So enlighten me."

I tried not to let him calling me sweetheart get to me as I replied, "They are my friends. You don't have to be so rude."

"I was being real. And don't act like they didn't deserve their noses to go back to where it belongs."

"It may be true but now I have to hear them complain about you and it's not like I can defend you."

"And why not?"

_Oh I'm so not going there. Like really? How does he not know?_

"Nothing forget I said anything."

"Now I'm intrigued." He leans closer and his cobalt blue eyes bear into my chocolate orbs. "Come on tell me."

I take a deep breath, "Because I have a boyfriend."

I saw a flash of…anger? But before I could really think it over it was gone.

"And what does that have to do with anything." He said with a knowing look.

"Look you know what I'm trying to say. If I defend you they're going to think something's going on."

Damon gave me his smirk. "Well is there something going on?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I felt my stomach tighten while the blood rushed to my face.

I was saved when Matt came over and took our order. And that's when I realized how close we were. I quickly moved away and blushed some more. I got a cheeseburger with fries. Damon ordered a medium rare steak with mashed potatoes. And for Bryan he got chicken nuggets.

With my back against the seat I thought this over

_Damon and I flirted…a lot. He brings out my rebellious side. He makes me feel like a women. But there are a few problems. Mystic Falls is a small town. I maybe be of legal age but the town will see it as wrong. Plus he's getting married, he practically already has a kid and they will say how I'm too young to take care of a kid already…. And we all know he won't…can't leave Bryan._

"Ewena!" Bryan cried breaking me out of my thoughts. I picked him up out of his highchair and settled him in my lap. He started to smack his hands on the table and I smiled at his innocent action and kissed his head.

_No he can't leave this angel._

"You're so good with him."

I look up at Damon and see adoration in his eyes.

"He's a fantastic kid. Plus if you love the kid it's easier to take care of them."

"You don't act your age."

"I've had to grow up. It wasn't a choice."

Damon was going to speak, most likely about my parents, but the angels saved the day once again when Matt came back with our food. I put Bryan back in his highchair and immediately he cried out my name. My heart broke at his tears.

"Shhh honey. Look I'm here. And hey you have chicken!" He stopped yelling my name, but he was still crying. I picked up on of his chicken fingers and did the airplane motion towards his mouth before it reached him though I took it away. After two more rounds of that his tears stopped and laughter came out of him. I finally gave him his chicken finger and he at it peacefully.

Happy with the result I grabbed my sandwich and took a bit. Loving the seasons touching my tongue. Yummy! I let out a moan at how good it tasted and took a sip of my Coke, closing my eyes.

_Gosh I sure am hungry!_

I open my eyes and they rest on Damon and once again his eyes are dark but now closer to black. The look in his eyes make warmth spread to an area that hasn't felt that in ages.

"What?"

He let out a cough and blinked. "Nothing. It just amazes me how…you have the mothers touch.

I rolled my eyes. Yes maybe he noticed that and admired it. But they only thing that could bring the lust in his eyes was the moan I made over how good my food tasted.

I smiled knowingly at him and my fun, flirty side came out. Yes, I moaned every now and then all throughout dinner. Most likely with a gleam in my eye.

DPOV

My pants are too tight. Elena's moaning was making me want to grab her right then and there and do all sorts of things to her on top of our table. But I know I have to control my urges. _But how in the world am I going to stand up when this is over and not let her notice it. I'm sure everyone in here will be able to notice it. God damn I am in so much fucking pain right now!_

I shifted in my seat a little to try to lessen the tightness in my pants to no avail.

"You okay over there?"

I looked up and I see a devious gleam in her eyes. She's been doing this on purpose!

"I'm perfect." I say with clenched teeth.

Elena smiles. "You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Then you don't mind if we go now do you?"

_Oh shit!_

"Well I was thinking we could get dessert."

"I don't know…I'm kinda full."

"Not even some room for a banana split?"

"Well…it is my favorite."

"Alright so we can share one and we can get Bryan some ice cream."

"Share one?"

"Oh yeah it will be _fun_ right?"

Elena's eyes turn into slits. "Oh yeah lots of fun."

I give her my smirk when I hear a voice that puts me in a pissed off mood. Of course he'd come and ruin my mood. My erection all but gone now, at least I can leave without a few concerned looks.

"Elena I thought you'd be babysitting all day."

I keep my eyes on Elena the whole time as she speaks. "I am babysitting. Mr. Salvatore just offered to take me out to eat since it was late and I've been with Bryan since 9 this morning."

I notice Steffen come closer and goes to Elena's side, obviously wanting to sit down. I watch as a frustrated look comes over her face and I can bet my ass that mine is full of anger. Elena scoots over and Steffen sits down, possessively putting an arm around her and bringing her face towards him for a kiss. It was only a peck but it made my blood boil.

_He's such a fucking dick._

"Steffen not in front of my boss."

Steffen sheepishly looks my way but I know it was just an act. "I'm sorry. Just around her I can't control myself. But you don't mind do you?" His face is innocent but his eyes are challenging me.

"Nah bunny boy I don't mind. But she is on the job, so it'd be better if you leave. No boys…even bunny boys, can interfere with her while she's on the job."

I turn my attention back to Elena. "I guess we have to start making some rules."

Elena gives me a frustrated look and whispers in Steffens ear, which makes me even more pissed off. Steffens smile gets right back on his face and he gets up. "Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

Steffen walks away and Elena crosses her arms over her chest, which gives me a better view of her chest in that black low cut shirt.

"What is your problem!"

"Me! I don't have a problem. Your little bunny boy is the one with the problem! He was fucking challenging me."

"And why would he do that? Because Steffen is the sweetest guy I know."

"Well then you obviously don't know him. He takes me as a threat."

Something flashed in her eyes that I didn't catch. She stood up and took Bryan out of his highchair; oddly he's been really good the whole time.

_She is seriously going to kill me._

APOV (Alaric)

I watched Damon and Elena from afar. I could already tell the young girl is attracted to Damon. She always caught him off guard, caught him in his crap, and didn't back down. Damon is noticeably attracted to her too. And he smiled and flirted and was the Damon I used to know in college, before him and Katherine.

I probably should think this is wrong. That Elena is so young. That Damon can't just leave Bryan with Katherine. The kid wouldn't survive….

But I couldn't stop the other part of me that knew they would be perfect together. Elena and Damon challenge each other. They are good for one another. And Elena is just amazing with Bryan. I have never seen such love from a women towards him and as Bryans unofficial Uncle it made my heart warm.

All I know is that a whole lot of shit is gonna go down. Maybe not soon, but it's gonna happen.

DPOV and EPOV

_Why can't I just control my tongue around him! Why does he have to infuriate me so damn much! After a while I see Damon come towards his car._

Elena just doesn't see what I see! She thinks he is a saint. But no, he isn't one at all. He is ridiculously jealous. He has no right to be…right?

_Damon reached the car and started to drive back to the house. We didn't talk and even Bryan didn't say a word. Maybe that was because he was tired and it was close to bedtime anyways. I looked at Damon in the corner of my eye and noticed his hard expression. God is mad me now? And why should I care anyways. He is my "boss" it's time I start acting like it and not flirting with him. Or maybe I should just quit. But no…I will not leave Bryan like that._

I noticed Elena looking at me because whether she knew it or not, I was looking at her too. She pissed me off close to making me want to snap at her. And never have I snapped at a girl. She made me…want her. Even right now, with the way she protected Steffen like that and then stomped off at my comment. Which…wasn't even rude! All I said was he took me as a threat. Oh fuck is that the problem.

_I don't know why I acted that way…. Okay yes I do. Because Steffen has every right to be cautious of us. Damon is a threat. And coming to that realization scared the shit out of me. But what scared me the most was that I didn't care! I want to take the risk with him. I want to kiss him and love him. I want even want to be Bryan's mother. I can see my life with these two and yet I'm stuck with what I have, Steffen. I think it's time for some girl time…._

I pulled up into the house. And Elena quickly got out of the car and reached for Bryan. Bryan laid his head on her shoulder and tried to fight sleep. But I knew as soon as she put him down he would be asleep and wouldn't wake up close to four. I walked up and went to my bar; I am in dire need of some bourbon.

Elena comes back down stairs and looks at me. We keep staring at each other and I couldn't take it anymore…I need her.

_When I came downstairs my heart stopped. I couldn't stop the fact that I was falling for Damon. An engaged man. A man with a kid. I walked towards him at the same time he came towards me. I need him._

_He looks into my eyes and I look into his. This could go bad. I could get hurt. Hell I could get in so much trouble for this. But do I care? No. He starts to lean in and I close my eyes in anticipation. He was millimeters away from what I now both know we desperately want. But he says something softly but I still heard him. "Mine." Then his lips connected with mine and I was surprised by how soft his lips are. He rubbed his tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly allowed him entrance. I let out a moan and put my hands in his hair, needing him closer._

After telling her she is mine I needed to kiss her. Many things were going in my head. How wrong this all was, but once my lips connected with hers, I couldn't help but feel that this is just so right. When she pulled me closer I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. She let out a little gasp and I figured it probably from the major hard on I was sponsoring. I was shocked when she didn't push me away but brought me closer. I started to back her up against the wall and in need for air I moved to her neck and started to give her little kisses. I felt Elena's hand go up my shirt and start to rub my chest down to the button of my jeans back up again. I let out a groan and pulled her lips back to me, picking her up and laying her down on the coach.

_Once minute I was against the wall, the next thing I know I feel the soft couch behind me. The more he kissed me the more I wanted. He is such a great kisser I never wanted it to stop. I wanted to keep going and keep having more for the rest of my life. I felt him start to lift up my shirt and in seconds it was on the floor. He pulled away from me and I whimpered. I didn't want him to go. He looks down at my chest and likes between them. "You are perfect."_

_He starts to kiss down my stomach and my back arches. I know we needed to stop. It would be the right thing to do, but right now, this feeling, it feels so damn right._

I kissed back up her stomach and went back to her lips and my hands massage her breast. So soft and fits perfectly in my hands. Like they were made just for me. And me only. I knew I needed to stop. I couldn't do that to her. We needed to remember who we are and we possible needed to talk. But I couldn't find the will power to stop. But did I really want to stop? No.

_I went for Damon's shirt and pulled it over his head and with possessiveness I didn't know I had, I pushed him back and straddled him. Kissing down his perfectly sculpted chest down to his very prominent abs. I heard him groan and I smiled at the affect I was giving him. I went back to his lips and his hands went around me and was close to unclasping my bra when I heard a noise._

She was killing me and I was so close to giving her chest some more attention when I heard a noise. I looked at Elena at the same time she looked at me and then realization came in my eyes and quickly hers.

My phone was ringing.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I left y'all hanging like that…but I just couldn't resist! And I am so sorry for leaving like that! My parents dragged me to a last minute camping trip, which I didn't enjoy at all! And I just got back so I came straight here to write Chapter Seven, and sorry it's so short I 'll make a longer chapter next time. Alright enough I my chatter I know everyone is so eager to read it, so here it is! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story

Chapter Seven

EPOV

I quickly detached my hot body from Damon's and grabbed my shirt. Swiftly putting it on I was ready to bolt out of there, but Damon grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on the couch.

"Please don't leave yet."

So I stayed. Probably the stupidest move ever but I couldn't ignore the plea in his eyes. I watched as Damon pulled out his phone and gave me an apologetic look.

"Hey Katherine."

The phone is loud enough for me to hear the other end of the conversation. "What took you so long to answer?"

"I was just putting Bryan down to sleep." The lie fell from his lips so easily it made me wonder if he's lied to her before….

"Oh well good. So guess what!" She practically screamed it, it's not like you have to scream bloody murder into a phone, we can hear you just fine if you talk in a _normal_ voice. And doesn't she want to know how Bryan was all day? I mean any concern for her son at all! I watched Damon cringe and pulled the phone away from his ear.

Placing it back to his ear he said, "What?"

"Oh you are going to be so happy for me! I got the modeling shoot! They are going to take pictures of me from redneck all the way to sophisticated!"

I covered my laugh trying to picture Katherine in a redneck outfit. But then again knowing how models dress for that stuff, it's not going to be redneck at all.

"That's great honey." I could hear Damon's voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

"I know! So I should go to sleep now. I need my beauty sleep." She obviously didn't hear it….

"Alright Katherine goodnight."

"Oh and Damon…I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I remember you said the babysitter is going to help you with Bryan this week. How'd that go on her first full day?"

My heart started to leap and I watch Damon swallow thickly. "She is." He looked into my eyes and finished saying what he was saying. "amazing. Elena is great. Couldn't have asked for anything better."

My heart leaped at his praise and the blood rushed to my face.

"That's great to hear. Well now I'm really going to go. Bye Damon. I love you so much."

Damon closed his eyes and this unknown feeling of hatred and jealousy overcame me at her words. "Yeah Kat…I love you too."

_Do you hear that you guys? It's my heart wailing in agony. I can feel my heart breaking into a million pieces and I'm surprised I'm still alive. God…does he really love her?_

I didn't want to find out so I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Bye Kat."

I kept walking towards the door when I felt Damon grab my waist and pulled me towards him. "Elena please stay. Let's talk about this."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I turned around hoping Damon's hands would let go but he only held on tighter when I faced him. I looked into his icy blue eyes, so close to losing it. But not quite. "There is nothing to talk about. That…was a mistake. It didn't mean anything. You have a fiancé you are in love with and you were just acting on loneliness and I have a sweet boyfriend and I was just acting on…instinct."

I felt Damon's hands grip me a bit tighter and his eyes turned dark, but this time not in lust, but anger.

"You are wrong. I didn't act on this so called loneliness. I was acting on feelings! My fiancé is a fuckin bitch and I don't love her! I only said that so she won't be suspicious. Fuck she even knows the only reason I'm staying with her is because Bryan needs a dad. He needs someone to love him unconditionally and God knows that isn't Katherine and that isn't Mason. I'm staying because the kid up there needs me! And as for your _sweet boyfriend_, he doesn't exist! He is a shitty weasel! You are not happy with him. He doesn't satisfy you. You sure as hell were not acting on instinct. You want this as much as I do."

I held back my tears at the truth in his words. "And what is it that we want Damon?"

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger."

My eyes closed at his words because he was completely right. _I wanted all that and Damon Salvatore…he gave me it all. When I'm with him I'm overwhelmed just by him being in the same room as me. He looks at me and I feel the passion. I can see us going place, exploring, and road trips to anywhere. And the danger…the thrill of thinking about doing all this behind people's back. Being with an older man I know no one would approve of…is exciting and oddly brings warmth to my soul._

I opened my eyes back up and looked back into Damon's eyes. "So what…what are we going to do then?"

He gave me the smirk I'm beginning to love and said, "I know what I want to do, but it's all on you to make the decision. I know…you're young and that this could cause a shit load of problems."

I nodded my head and finally got out of his grasp. I needed to think. I needed to get my head on straight and I needed to breath. I can't do any of that with Damon near me. Touching me. "I should go home. I'll be over here at the same time, goodnight Damon."

I hurriedly left the room, out the door, in my Mini Coop, and sped all the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I just want to say there is a legit reason for leaving. Too much family drama. I couldn't handle it anymore. Being in the middle of it all when really I had no business being there in the first place. So I packed up my things and left to the beach. I didn't bring my laptop or any electronics, well besides my phone. I wanted to deal with me and just calm down. I only used my phone for emergencies. And since I didn't have any emergencies, I was never on it. But yeah this is probably a really long author's note…so for all of y'all having to wait I will now give y'all a big update! I hope y'all like and here is chapter 8!

P.S: I own nothing but this story

Chapter 8

EPOV

I rushed home and ran up to my room. Grateful that my Aunt was already asleep as well as Jeremy. I crashed on my bed confused as hell when my phone starts to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's Steffen."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

Tonight? Oh! Earlier I told him I'd stop by and we could fool around so he would leave. What a huge mistake that was.

"Oh well I don't know I just got home and I'm super tired."

"Oh…yeah I understand. Maybe you should tell Mr. Salvatore that you need a break."

"Yeah you're probably right…. Hey Steffen maybe we can get together tomorrow for lunch?"

"Think he'd mind that I go over there?"

"Probably but I can talk to him."

"Alright just let me know. Sweet dreams love."

"Sweet dreams."

I hang up and quickly fall asleep.

EPOV

Morning. Time for me to get ready for babysitting. I've already made my choice.

DPOV

I woke up extra early. I was so nervous about Elena's choice. I could hardly sleep last night. I know this is crazy. I'm probably going insane. But I've already had a taste of Elena Gilbert and I didn't want that to ever stop. I always to have her at my side.

EPOV

I dress myself in a yellow tube top and a yellow skirt. I probably shouldn't be wearing this. It won't go well with what I have to do. But just because I can't do it, doesn't mean that I can't have fun watching him squirm. I know it's cruel. I know that dressing like this and what not is wrong. But I want to see that I have some kind of hold on him even though he won't be able to get a hold on me.

Yeah I know…. I'm letting this amazing man go. But that's the thing. He is a MAN! I can't go there. My Aunt won't let me go there. Society will look down on this. And not to mention that Katherine will most likely kill me. And I kind of want to keep my life.

As I pull up in the massive drive way I see the curtain move to the side and a flash of blue eyes stare at me. My stomach tightens and my heart stops. Why does he already have a hold on me…?

I walk up the steps and the door opens with Damon standing there with Bryan. Oddly enough seeing him hold another girl's baby makes me even more attracted to him.

"I didn't think you were going to come."

I look into his eyes and I see them swimming with worry. "I almost didn't but…."

"But what?"

"I know Bryan needs a babysitter and well…."

At the mention of Bryans name his head shoots up off of Damon's shoulder and looks at me. He automatically smiles a huge smile and reaches his arms out for me. "Ewena!"

I laugh and go up to the guys in my life. I scoop Bryan in my arms and hold him to my chest.

"Well we should go in. Come on."

I follow Damon as he goes back in the house and I hold Bryan closer to keep myself calm.

When we get in the living room I couldn't help but look at the couch and feel my cheeks warm at the memory.

"Damon…."

"Hey I have to get to work right away. So I'll see you before you leave." He interrupts me and then goes upstairs. What the hell is his problem! He's all hot then in a flash he's cold! No we are dealing with this now. He doesn't walk away from me.

I put Bryan in his play pen and rush upstairs. When I open his office door and I see Damon on the phone. "Ric you have no…."

He looks up and quickly says he has to go and stands up. "What is it?"

I subconsciously feel my eyes go in slits and venom comes out. "What do I want? Well let's see…an explanation would be great! Because maybe I was alone in this but oh I highly doubt I could conger that great of a dream up. Yesterday is what I would LOVE to have! Ugh! You are impossible Damon. You kiss me with such fire, such passion, and tell me to make a decision. But as soon as I get here I automatically get the cold shoulder! So fuckin tell me what the hell is your problem!"

Damon calmly walks around his desk and puts his hands on my shoulder and stares into my eyes. "I already know your answer." And right there, I can't see anything in his eyes. There is no emotion. Nothing.

"You couldn't possibly know what my answer is."

Damon leaves contact and has a smirk on his face. "Oh believe me, right when I saw you get Bryan in your arms the answer was clear in your actions. Now Ms. Gilbert if you'd please excuse me I have some work to get to."

"You cannot just kick me out!"

Somehow that smirk gets even bigger. "I am the boss here. You have to do as I say. Besides there is a crying baby downstairs who needs his _babysitter_."

I slam the door on the way out and feel anger course through me. And why do I have anger? He's right, I already made my decision. Maybe…I hoped that he'd still treat me the same and not any different. Oh how I was wrong….

I go downstairs to meet a red face baby and lift him up in my arms. "It's okay honey. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine."

I'm not sure if I was trying to convince myself or baby Bryan.

DPOV

I cringe hearing the echo of the door slam. She chose societies way of life then what she wants. And you know what? Forget that bitch. She is too young. Probably too immature anyways.

_Oh shut up! You very well know that just by her actions she is mature enough for anything. Especially with her parents death._ The voice in my head reasons.

I put my head in my hands and breathe. It's probably for the best. But I have to stay detached. I can't get sucked into her charm, her whit, her doe eyes, luscious lips, curves that are connected to long toned legs, a laugh that…calm yourself Salvatore!

_You don't have to be a jerk to her though. She doesn't exactly deserve that. Plus if you really do want her, which is obvious that you do, then show her that you are perfect for her. That you are better than that _bunny boy_. Just be civil Salvatore._

And for once…I'm agreeing with the voice in my head.

* * *

I walked down the stairs after 5 hours of bossing people around, getting an organization ready, and setting up a meeting in a couple of weeks. I turned into the kitchen and was met with Elena feeding Bryan, moving the food around in the air while making a plane noise.

I smiled to myself and grabbed things for a sandwich.

"You know Damon I love this job. I love Bryan. But I can't do this if my own _boss_ won't talk to me."

I finished putting my turkey sandwich together and went to the table and sat in front of her. I looked into her eyes and said, "I know. And I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I just…I'm not used to rejection. I'm used to getting what I want when I want it. And hey being with Katherine for this long, I must be rusty."

She gives a little laugh, "And still cocky."

"You don't even know the half of it." I say with a wink.

Elena gets a blush and gives Bryan another spoonful of food. "So we are friends again?"

_NO!_

"Yeah we can do the friend thing. But I warn, and this might come to a shock for you, but I don't have many friends."

"That's not a shock for me."

"What?"

"You don't seem like the kind of guy to have friends. I'm guessing you have…one."

"For your information I have three."

"Oh and they all must me women."

I wanted to tease her of jealousy but decided against it. "Nah. Just two to of them. The other one is a guy. One of them, Caroline Forbes, is the guidance counselor at your school actually…."

"Wow how…weird."

"Yeah weird…."

"Oh that reminds me…why aren't you in school this week? I can't believe I forgot all about that."

"Oh no it's not a problem. We are on spring break for two weeks. Perfect timing actually."

"That's good. But hey I gotta go back to work but I'll be done in a few hours."

And by work I mean ask Caroline all about Elena Gilbert over lunch!

EPOV

After Damon left for a lunch meeting with a friend, I put Bryan down for a nap, and then my phone vibrated signaling that I had a message.

**Steffen: So can I come over?**

**Elena: Hold on I haven't had time to ask him, I'll call him now.**

**Steffen: He's not home?**

**Elena: No he went to lunch.**

**Steffen: I can just show up and then leave before he comes over.**

I ignored his message and called Damon up.

"Yes Elena?"

"I'm sorry to be ruining your lunch but I have a question…."

"You're not ruining anything. What do you need?"

"Look I know you don't like Steffen…but can he please come over to have lunch with me. Bryan is down for a nap and I'd like to have someone here while you are gone."

There was silence on the phone for a long time and I heard a girl voice that sounded a lot like Ms. Forbes, but I was only getting a bit of the sentence. "Damon…her do…trust me."

Damon gave a heavy sigh. "If you need company I will come back. I can leave now."

"No you don't have to do that. You're with a friend of yours."

Again that voice spoke up but I could hear her clearly now. "Damon please stay, we really need to finish this conversation."

Huh what conversation! Another secret girl?

Another heavy sigh and then Damon shocks me, "Yeah that's fine. Just…please be smart."

"Is there worry in the all-time famous Damon Salvatore's voice?"

"Maybe. Look, listen for Bryan too okay? Don't get too distracted and I'll be home soon."

"Thank you Damon."

"Right. Tell Bunny Boy that if I come home and he's not being…a gentlemen then he's never invited over again when I'm gone."

"His name is Steffen."

"Yeah…I don't care." And with that he hung up and I couldn't help but let a laugh out.

**Elena: You can come over.**

**Steffen: Good cuz I'm already here.**

DPOV

"Why did you make me agree to that Caroline!" I stare at Carolina with her green eyes and her blond hair in ringlets. Wearing a white tank top with low rise blue jeans and black flats.

"Damon calm down. We really need to talk about this."

"She's 18. I let her _boyfriend_ go over there when I'm not there. With my son just upstairs asleep!"

"Damon…."

"I need to go home Caroline. I don't like this idea." I stand up and reach for my jacket.

"Damon!"

"What?"

"Sit."

I sit down and rub my face.

"Damon look I'm Elena's guidance counselor…and from this point of view I think the feelings you have for her is wrong. The kiss that happened was wrong. Everything about this is…wrong."

"You don't think I know that!"

"Calm down!" She takes a deep breath and continues. "But from your best girl friend point of view, I'm totally for it. Elena is…mature for her age with everything she goes through. Her Aunt Jenna is so young and she has to take care of a teenager and a five year old. So it's stressful and Jenna goes out with her boyfriend Ric sometimes. And…."

"Wait Ric? As in Alaric Saltzman?"

"Yes…."

"What! My best guy friend is dating Elena's, the girl I'm literally falling for, Aunt! And how in the world has he not met her before and this is just…crazy!"

"Well…I've talked to Jenna before. She keeps her personal life a secret because she doesn't want to rush into putting a male figure in their life right away."

"Okay…well Ric doesn't know Elena and Jeremy exist."

"Well…he does know of them."

"He hasn't mentioned anything when I brought Elena up. He…oh God he better not tell Jenna."

"He's your best friend Damon. He won't. But be careful who you tell these things to."

"I just needs someone to help me out here. I have no idea how I'm going to handle this situation Caroline."

Carolina grabs my hand and hold it tight. "Don't think too much about it Damon. She is young and things will work out for the better and I know I've told you this a thousand times but Katherine doesn't deserve someone as good as you. There has to be a way to keep Bryan safe without marrying Katherine."

"There is no way to do that Caroline."

"Do you want to find a way? Do you want out of that god for saken relationship?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Good."

"But Caroline…Elena. She is amazing with Bryan, that means he is attached. She is can't just be out of his life now. It will crush him and my son if finally getting the motherly love he's never had. It'll be cruel to take that away from him, which means…she will always have to be a part of my life. And she gets me and she puts others above herself. She's…the complete opposite of Katherine."

Carolina looks at me with sympathy. "Be careful Damon. This is a small town…maybe in New York this wouldn't be so bad. But then again you are the CEO of a huge company. She is in high school. You are engaged. You have a son."

"Caroline I know all of that!"

"I'm just reminding you Damon! I don't want you to decide to go for this and not know what the consequences are going to be. Or decide to stay with Katherine and regret it for the rest of your life. I know how great Elena can be. I know you deserve someone like her. And I know that she's great with kids. And you're right; she is the complete opposite of Katherine. Someone I've always imagined you going for. I just wish that is was better timing."

"You and me both Care…you and me both."

I stand up and kiss the top of her head. "I'll call you later alright? I need to get home. I appreciate you not flipping out about what happened between us."

"Of course. And Damon some advice?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"If you ever want to get in her good graces, stop calling Steffen Bunny Boy."

"Right…."

"And follow your heart." She patted my chest, picked up her purse, and then started to walk away.

EPOV

I went towards the door and opened it up for Steffen. "What would you have done if he said you couldn't have come over?"

Steffen walks in and grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him. "I would have come in anyways."

"Well I'm not sure that would have happened."

"Oh well there are other ways to getting you alone."

"I'm not exactly alone Steffen. Bryan is upstairs."

"Then I guess we have to be quiet."

"Hmmm maybe."

Steffen looked me up and down then I suddenly remembered what I was wearing. SHIT!

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Okay why are you wearing that while you are babysitting?"

"Steffen chill. I was all out of clean clothes alright? I haven't had the chance to do any laundry lately." Another lie to my boyfriend.

"Oh…."

"So just trust me okay?"

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"He's a really cool boss Steffen."

"Right. Look I don't wanna talk about him." He pulled me closer.

"What do you…?" Then he kissed me.

It wasn't like Damon's. All hot and spicy but it was sweet and I could feel the love in it. I could feel him trying to make it all hot but it wasn't…. So I kissed him back…I mean it's what a girlfriend is supposed to do. He licked my bottom lip and I gave him what he wanted.

He pulled me over to the couch and I had a flash of being under Damon instead of Steffen. I tried to push it to the back of my mind as Steffen started to kiss my neck while rubbing his hands over my exposed stomach.

Steffen pushes his hips against mine I feel his hard on hit my core. I think of my personal McSpicy and that's when I start to get turned on. How wrong it is to be making out with my boyfriend while thinking of another man to get me turned on. How wrong to tell him to trust me when the very next day I'm kissing some other guy. How wrong to only accept dating him to try and get over the one I cheated on him with.

I see car lights hit the window and I push Steffen off of me and straighten myself up. Steffen stands up and then seeing his predicament sits back down and I turn on the TV and act like I was watching it the whole time while Damon walks in.

"Elena?"

"In the living room!" I yell back.

He walks in and my heart races. I turn off the TV and look over at Damon. "How was lunch with your friend?"

"It was…exactly what I needed. How are things here?"

"Good."

"And Bu…Steffen. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Steffen looks over to Damon and gives him a smile. A smile that says he won. "Oh yeah. More than you'll ever know."

My mouth hangs open and look at Steffen in shock. He did not just say that!

I turn to Damon and see a murderous look in his eyes. Oh shit….

I grab Steffen by the arm and pull him up. Not surprised to see that he is still horny. But when I look over to Damon and see him close to the edge at what he sees I pull Steffen towards the door. "I think it's time you leave Steffen. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Wait what? How about you come with me."

"I'm working Steffen."

"Oh right. Well I can come pick you up."

"I drove her. So I can drive back."

"Right. Well I will call you later." He gives me peck on the lips and walks out the door.

I close the door and walk back to the living room. Damon still in the same position. "Damon…I'm so sorry. Steffen…I don't know what's wrong with him."

He rubs his face and looks over at me. "It's fine. I just don't think him coming over anymore is a good idea."

"You're absolutely right. Never again."

"Really? No fight?"

"He was out of line. He had no right. You were nothing but nice and he threw it in your face that…that…yeah."

"That what Elena? That I'll never be able to do the things he just finished doing to you on that very same couch I was with you on yesterday? Is that it!"

I let my head fall and feel tears spring to my eyes. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen ever again."

"That's a lie. It will happen again. Just not here. Maybe at your house. Or his. Or his car. Anywhere…."

I felt Damon right in front of me and I look up into his blue eyes swimming with sadness yet hope. He reaches out and I prepare myself for what's about to happen. I close my eyes and feel his hands on my skin and his lips close to my ear.

He twists my shirt a little and then says, "Your shirt was a bit twisted."

Damon backs away and I feel my heart drops as I see disappoint in his eyes.

"Damon please believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"I believe you."

I hear static and then, "Ewena! Ewena!," coming from the baby monitor.

"I'll go get him." Damon says.

"I don't know. He's crying my name."

I start for the stairs with Damon right on my heels. "You don't need to go every time."

"Well it's my job."

"Oh…right."

"But of course you can come Damon. He's still your son. I just figured it'd be quicker to calm him down if I went in there and got him."

I opened Bryan's door and caught sight of him standing in his crib with a red face. "Oh honey don't worry. I'm here. Shhhh."

DPOV

Elena picks up Bryan and I'm reminded of how she will never be able to leave our family now since he's so attached to her. I rub my little guy's head and look down at Elena. "You can never leave us now."

"What?"

"He's so attached Elena. I will not let you walk away from him…us…so easily. He will be devastated. He wakes up at night screaming for you and it takes me forever to get him back asleep. Sometimes he has to cry himself to sleep. And I will not be the cause of my son's sadness. You can't leave Elena. It can't happen."

Elena looks up at me after my speech, "I won't leave…unless I have to."

"And what do you mean by that exactly?"

"That means…I'm a senior this year Damon. I'll be going to college."

"You're not going to the one here?"

"I'm not sure. I'm young. I have so many options."

"What would you like to be?"

"A teacher. For little kids, kindergarten."

"You can do that by going to the college here."

"I'd love to see the world outside of this little town."

"You can do that after college."

"Damon…by the time college is over I'm hoping to be getting married or already married."

"Why so young."

"Damon I'll be 23 by then."

Then I had a sudden flash of Elena with Steffen, married, with their own childeren and I'm filled with such jealousy and anger. _I don't like the idea of her being with another guy. Any guy. Especially when marriage is in the picture._

"Right…."

"But I can't have my life revolved around Bryan."

"And why not?"

"Because he's not mine. As much as I'd love to have him as my own. To love him the way Katherine can't. But that's just not in the cards for me."

"But if you do leave out of state for college, you will be coming during holiday right?"

"If I can get away. And even then I'll spending time with my Aunt and brother."

"You know we still have time to get into that. Don't have to talk about it now."

"Damon you can seriously think I'll be around all the time do you?"

"I was hoping."

"Why?"

I rub my thumb across her cheek. "Because if I can't have you then you being in Bryan's life is the perfect excuse to keep you somewhat in it."

"Damon…."

"Trust me Elena. I get it. You're Steffens girl. A young girl who deserves to live and not have the weight of caring for a child. But can you see it? Being with me. Claiming Bryan as your own. Can't you see it all Elena?"

I could see Elena try to stay calm and not think about it. But then her eyes glazed over for a while and I knew she was thinking about it.

"Elena." I whisper and cup her face in my hand and she reflexively puts her face in the palm of my hand. I bring my face close to hers. "Damon…I'm not the cheating girl."

"And I'm not the cheating type either."

"Then we shouldn't do this."

"Well like my friend Alaric said, 'Nothing is official if you're not married'. And I believe in what he says."

"Technically you are married."

"I have no ring on my finger."

"Katherine does."

"Out of pity, not love."

"What?"

"Elena I swear another day I will tell you how I got myself into this mess but for now, please let me kiss you."

I watched Elena's eyes go from uncertainty to acceptance. She tilts her head towards me and I close in the rest of the way.

I feel her warm lips on mine and feel myself harden instantly. But I wasn't going to be all fire with her. I want to show her how I feel. How I want us to be.

So I kiss her with all the passion I have. Slow but sexy. Letting her feel through my kiss all my feelings. I suck on her bottom lip and then kiss her cheek. Her nose. Her jaw line. Her lips again. Elena granting me the access I crave the most. I explore her mouth with such care. And every caress brings our bodies closer.

I put my left hand in her hair and bring her even more close as I deepen the kiss. Elena lets out a moan and I feel my little brother twitch.

She's perfect.

I break the kiss and put my forehead against hers. "Now that Elena is a kiss. That is how a boy, a man, should kiss the girl he's falling deeply for."

Elena didn't say anything as I rubbed her cheek one more time and noticed how during our kiss Bryan has fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Please really think about this okay. You can go home early. I won't be working anymore."

I take Bryan in my arms and hold him close to me.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you need an answer?"

"You tell me."

* * *

Elena doesn't say anything as we walk down the stairs. I walk her to the door and she turns to me. "If you need anything at any time. As in the crying at night and not able to get Bryan back to sleep, just call me okay? I'll be there."

"I'll call you."

I kiss her lips one more time, slip her money in her pocket, and open the door for her. I watch as she gets in her car and drives away. Only when I don't see her car anymore is when I turn back into my house to watch a movie with my son resting on my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry I've been gone. I've just been having huge writers block. Well not really. I know where I want to go with the story; it's just putting it into words. It's kinda short but I hope this goes well and that everyone likes it.

Also I'm also planning on writing another story, but not so sure yet.

I don't own anything but this story.

Song: Carrie Underwood~ Good Girl

Chapter 9

EPOV

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you_

_What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love and_

_Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

I wake up to my phone blaring this song and I automatically know who it is. I specifically put this as his ringtone so I can keep reminding myself to stay away.

I look at the time and my head screams in confusion. I look down at my phone in my hands and see his name flashing on my screen.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

_Better listen to me_

_He's low, low, low..._

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_You got a heart of gold_

_You want a white wedding_

_And a hand you can hold_

_Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)_

_Like every good girl does_

_Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

I finally touched the answering button, "Hello?"

I hear screaming in the back ground. "Elena I'm so sorry to wake you up at like 3 in the morning. But I've tried everything for two hours. Nothing is working and I really need you right now. I seriously have no idea what to do. Can you please come over? I'll pay you extra."

I hear the screaming pitch rise and I finally make it out as my name. "Of course Damon. I'll be right there."

"Thank you. Oh my God thank you so much."

"I'll be there in ten."

I hang up and pack some clothes for the next day and rush to my car. I already have a feeling I won't be coming back till later tonight.

I get out of my Mini-Cooper and knock on the door. I seriously need to get a key to this place. The door opens no sooner than I knocked with a tired looking man holding a red faced baby. Damon's hair is sticking up in all places, bags under his eyes, and red eyes probably from rubbing them too much in frustration.

"Oh Damon…."

I walk into the house and take Bryan in my arms. I hold him close to my body and whisper in his ear that everything is alright and that I'm finally here. I rub his back and soon his screeching turns to sniffles.

I sit on the couch and motion for Damon to sit down.

"I don't know what I did wrong. One minute he was waking up and I knew it was time for him to eat. So I finished feeding him but when it was time to change his diaper he started to scream and cry and yell for you and I tried to change him but he wouldn't let me and now he might have a diaper rash and then I'm going to look like a horrible dad and I don't know what I did wrong. I use to be able to change him just fine."

Damon was stumbling over his words, talking fast, and looking upset.

"Did you give him a toy to play with while you changed him?"

Damon looks at me quizzically and shook his head no. I gave a sigh of guilt. "I'm sorry. I probably got him used to it. He was being a little difficult the other day when I was trying to change him. So I did what I used to do with my brother when he wouldn't let me change him. I have Bryan a toy to play with to distract him from what I was doing. It helped so…I did that every time I changed him. I'm so sorry it turned into a problem."

And for the first time that night Damon gave a little smile. "It's not a problem. It's good to know actually. Wish I would've known because then I wouldn't have had to call you in the middle of the night and make you rush over here in such a hurry that you forgot to even change."

I look down at what I was wearing and instantly became embarrassed. I was still in my black sophie's with my tight red tank top. Talk about modesty!

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry. I just heard Bryan crying and instantly came. I brought clothes because I didn't think I'd get the chance to go back home, I can change into that."

"Elena don't be ridiculous. I actually love you in this look. Bedhead suits you well."

I pushed his shoulder and his smile widened. "Well since you are here, can you change him before he completely falls asleep on you."

I got up and started for the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Huh to his room. He has a changing area there and it'll be so much easier then down here."

"Oh right." Damon then stands up and starts to follow me to Bryan's room.

I lay Bryan down on the changing table and give him a Lego to play with. I quickly change his wet diaper and just in case I put anti-rash cream all over. I get Bryan all settled and then pull him back into the safety of my arms. His baby blue eyes looking up at me and I smiled feeling the love for him consume me. I kiss his forehead and lay him down in his crib. "Night sweetie."

I turned to leave and crash into a hard body. "Oops sorry." He rested his hands on my hips and gave me his signature smirk. "Don't be."

I sighed and stepped out of Damon's warmth. "Damon…this can't happen." I look at his face and recognize it falls.

"I know."

"It's just that…wait you do?"

"Yeah I do. It's not right. Katherine needs me and Bryan needs me and obviously Bryan needs you in his life and you're young. I can't ask for you to take on and adults job. You still need to grow up. Trust me I get it."

"Wait are you saying that I am not ready to be a mom?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. You are young and you have so much more you can do before responsibility takes over. You should go out and have fun. It'd be wrong to do this to you. I mean yes I want you. God knows I do. But…you're right. I'm not a cheater. You sure as hell ain't a cheater. It'd be wrong to change us into that kind of person. So boss and babysitter again?"

I just stood there. Staring at him. All of a sudden him thinking I wasn't capable of taking on the role of having Bryan as a son pissed me off and made me feeling a longing in my stomach. But he was right, this is wrong.

"No. But I can be your friend." I'll have to settle for that.

"Sure. Now it's late. You can use the guest room to sleep in; it's the room right beside this one. I'll see you in the morning." He gave me a smile goodnight and then walked out of the room.

What the hell just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

All the reviews were awesome! It's really got me back in the spirit of the story. And I'd just like to say that Dark-Supernatural-Angel, was right on the dot. So here is Chapter Ten!

I don't own anything but this story

Chapter Ten

DPOV

She's confused. Hell bent on confusion. She doesn't know me that well so she doesn't understand what I'm doing. Or on what's going on. And yes, that is a very good thing. I have her exactly where I want her. Confused.

As I lay in my bed I hear Elena move around the house to the guest bedroom. For a minute my thoughts run wild about her sleeping next door. Her long olive toned legs wrapped around me. Her luscious lips pressed up against mine in the perfect innocent way she makes everything feel. Feeling her shake beneath be as I lay her down on the bed….

I shake my head to clear these thoughts. I can't be "Lover Damon" I have to be "Friend Damon". That is the only way I'll be able to let her get to know me. For her to see the real me. For us to be together. I already have everything figured out. I know exactly what I am going to do.

This plan has been going on in my mind for a while now; Elena coming along is just the icing on top of the huge triple chocolate cake. I need to find a fantastic lawyer. Tell him all about Katherine's behavior towards Bryan. All about Mason and his own abandonment. My whole reason of being in this mess in the first place.

And _when_ I win the case, have Bryan as my own son, I can be free of Katherine. I won't have to cheat. Elena won't feel like she's breaking this screwed up family apart. Because let's face it even though she won't be the cause of it falling apart, it needs to. Bryan needs a good living. We can grow up here. Bryan and I. Eventually maybe Elena. And if it doesn't work out with us, Elena still needs to be a part of Bryan's life. It's important.

So yes, I will be Elena's friend. Show her the real me. Let her get to know me like no other girl has before. And then she will realize that this is worth fighting for.

* * *

I wake up at 7 o'clock to start on breakfast. I know how Bryan loves his eggs in the morning and I just hope that Elena will appreciate the pancakes, fruit, bacon, and eggs. Friends cook for friends right?

I walk downstairs and prepare for breakfast and just as I was finishing up I hear Bryan start to cry. Right on time.

I started for the stairs and then I hear a door open. The guest room.

"Hey honey it's okay. Elena is here. You had a rough night didn't you. Oh gosh do you spell that Bryan, daddy must be cooking something yummy for us. Come on lets go."

Elena's sweet voice feels me with happiness. A smile grows on my face and I rush back to the kitchen. I fix her and Bryan a plate and by the time they come in I'm fixing mine.

"Hey guys. How's my little guy doing?"

"Well I think the delicious food woke him up. He must be very hungry."

I looked up from my plate to glance at Elena and what was supposed to be a glance turned into a stare. Her hair was messy just from waking up. No make-up. Her clothes were wrinkled and she was smiling down at Bryan. And she is still beautiful. _I could get used to this…._

I recovered just as she looked at me and I smiled a warm smile. A friend smile.

"Well y'all should dig in before it gets cold. I hear my pancakes are amazing!"

Elena let out a giggle and my heart swelled. Captivating.

She put Bryan in his booster seat and she sat down on the stool. I gave Bryan his plate of eggs and his fork and he quickly dug in. Bryan looked up at me and smiled so big I swore eggs were going to fall out. I heard myself chuckle and looked at Elena. She still hasn't touched her food.

"Do you not like pancakes or something?"

"What? No! I love pancakes. It's just…you are so good with him. He's lucky to have you in his life."

Don't make a smart ass comment Salvatore. "Yeah well I just want to be good for him. After Mason, his own father, leaving him. Katherine never being around. I just know he needs someone in his life that will love him and care for him the way a parent is supposed to."

Elena's smile widens, "Well you're doing a fantastic job at it."

I watched as she cut a piece of pancake with her fork and lifted it to her mouth. She chewed and she gave a little moan. I almost lost it.

"That good huh?"

"Best pancakes I've ever eaten. Or maybe it's just that I'm so hungry."

"No I'm guessing it's the best pancakes you've ever eaten."

She laughs and I give her a smile.

"So Damon…I have a question."

"Girls usually do." I can't be a complete fake or else she will see right through me.

"It's just that…last night got me really confused."

Yes! "Confused?"

"Well yeah…since I've met you, you have been pursuing me and then you just…let it go. I'm not complaining, I just don't understand."

"It's simple really. Now this pains me to say it, but I realized you were right." Letting a girl know she's right will automatically put me in her good graces. "You see I don't want to be a cheater. I don't want you to be a cheater. This is wrong. And I don't want to lose you and Bryan really likes you. So I figured, friends. I can always do with an extra friend. Plus…you're not that bad to have around."

I took a sip of my orange juice as she mulled what I said over. After a while she said, "Are you trying to get on my good side?"

"Well that depends…is it working?"

"Maybe…."

"Well then no. I'm not. I'm just being honest. I've always heard that 'Honesty is the best Policy.'"

"Well you heard correctly. So what is on the agenda for today?"

"I'm going to do a little bossing around, go out for lunch, meet a lawyer, more bossing around, plan a meeting with a man we want for my company, and then pay you, spend time with my boy, and sleep. I'm guessing I already know your plans."

"Lawyer?"

BINGO!

"Yeah. See I've been planning this for a while. Like a month or so and I figured it's time to put the plan in action. I'm going to try and take full custody of Bryan."

Elena's eyes widen in shock and just stared at me. Okay that was not the reaction I was looking for.

"Elena?"

"I'm just…confused."

"You get confused a lot. It's also quite simple. See first, when Katherine gets home, I tell her that I don't want to marry her. I tell her that I'm going to try and get full custody of Bryan because she's not fit to be a mother. Now I know her reaction. She will be pissed off. She doesn't want Bryan, but the fact that I'm going to fight her for him will make her want to win. I won't kick her out, but I will make her sleep in the guest bedroom. My lawyer will come over the next day. Court. Then well…I win."

"You just…act like that's exactly how it's going to work."

"Because that boy right there," I point to Bryan. "is what I am living for. I will not go down because I love him. I will not lose because I love him. I will not waste any time just so I can make sure he lives the life he deserves."

"Then you make sure you win."

"I plan on it."

We finish our food in silence and after we rinse the dishes Elena excuses herself for a shower and I lean towards Bryan. "I will not give up on you. I love you little guy."

Then I pick him up and hold him close.

"Daddy."

My heart races and I look down at Bryan. "What did you just say?"

He smiled his huge grin now free of eggs and says it again.

"Daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So sorry. But school is back and I am going crazy on overload. But there is a long weekend thanks to Labor Day! And here is an update. Chapter 11!

P.S: There is a little lemon scene here...so please tell me if it's good or bad. If I need to work on anything... Thank you!

Chapter 11

EPOV

I smiled to myself as I heard Bryan finally call Damon daddy. He is so cute and he really connects with Damon.

After I finished my shower and getting dressed in jean shorts with a yellow tank I go back downstairs to see Bryan playing with his toys on the floor, Damon watching him form the couch.

"So _daddy_…nice ring to it." I sit down beside him and take the proud aroma he's giving off.

Damon smiles, still watching Bryan, and says, "Yeah…he's something special."

"Well with a father like you around, of course."

"Is this a compliment Ms. Gilbert?"

He turns to me and catches my eyes. I couldn't look away. His eyes are so bright with happiness, full of life, and all around a deep ocean blue like the pictures from Hawaii Island. I take a sharp breath and in a soft voice that seems so distant to my own ears I say, "Don't flatter yourself, it's just an observation."

Damon gives me a look that means he's not buying and leans in a little more. And now that I know he doesn't want anything from me…I can't help but beg for him to kiss me. I look down at his lips and I see it go up in smirk. I look back into his eyes and he has a playful gleam to them. "Well I have to get going. Lots of work to do."

And just like that he gets up and grabs for his jacket. "I'll be home around lunch time to check in."

"Okay…thanks."

"Oh and I almost forgot. We have a pool. If at any time you want go for a swim with Bryan, you can. Weather is nice and Bryan loves the pool."

I feel my face light up at the thought of going for a swim in the pool. I love the feeling of water gliding over my body, through my toes and fingers, soaking my hair…. "Yeah that sounds great. Might try it out today. How does that sound Bryan? Wanna go for a swim?" I pick up Bryan and he gives me laugh and starts clapping his hands. I laugh along with him, feeling my love for surround me, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

I look over to Damon and he has a smile on his face, obviously overjoyed with Bryan's happiness. And for some odd reason…I wish he'd be smiling at me like that.

"Damon where is the car seat? So I can put him in my car to go over to my house to pick up my bikini."

And for the first time ever, and probably the last time, I see Damon blush. Hmmm bikini is the word. I walk over to him leaving a few feet between us. "If that is okay with you."

He clears his throat, "Yeah that's fine. You can get your…bikini whenever you want. Car seat is in my car so I will just put it in yours before I leave."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah not a problem." Blush fully gone now he turns to leave but just before he does and turns his head around to look at me. "I hope to catch you in the bikini some time." He gives me a wink and walks out the door.

My legs go wobbly and I sit down on the couch. "He will be the death of me."

* * *

DPOV

_Olive skin, bleach white tiny bikini, droplets of water still touching every part of her exposed skin, she's laying down on a white chair, sunbathing. Pure beauty. She turns her head and smiles up at me. "Hey Damon, how was work?"_

_I lean down and give her a chaste kiss. "Too long. I wanted to come home as soon as possible."_

"_Well now that you are here…what would you like to do?"_

_I turn my head to the side and look her up and down. "Well…there are lots of things we can do. But there is only one thing that I want."_

"_Well then I think you should take it."_

_I climb on top of her and she wraps her long legs around my waist. "Is that all you want to do Mr. Salvatore?"_

"_Hardly."_

_I smash my lips to hers and bring our bodies closer together. Instantly I get a hard on. She trembles beneath me as I glide my hand over her breast, down her stomach and reach my hand inside her bikini bottoms. Instant heat surrounds my finger as I slide my finger in her most intimate part, pulling in and out in an agonizing slow pace. She gasps in my mouth and if it's any more possible my dick gets harder._

_I pull away from her lips to attack her neck with kisses. "Damon."_

_I feel her tighten around my fingers, her climax close. "It's okay darling. Come for me."_

"_Damon…Damon…Damon."_

_I moan and pull down her bikini top with my teeth. Sucking on her erect nipple._

"_Damon!"_

_I am now going at a fast pace. Her hot vagina clenching my fingers with every thrust._

"_Oh my God Damon!"_

"_Elena…."_

"Damon!" I'm pushed off my chair and onto the ground.

"What the hell!?'

I look up to see an amused smile on a bubbly Barbie. "Caroline are you fucking kidding me!"

"I had to do something! I'm not surprised you didn't hear me though with all that moaning. I should probably want to kick your ass for having a sex dream about one of my students but…I actually think it's funny. Damon Salvatore…for once in his life is sexually frustrated."

I pick myself up from the floor. "Shut up Caroline."

Her eyes lower and she gives a wicked grin. "Well hello Damon Junior."

"Shit." I sit down in my office chair and start thinking of my great grandma and her huge hairy mole. So high school of me but that's the only thing that I know that won't bring my thoughts back to Elena.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

"Well I was getting so many complaints from your co-workers. They called me over and told me to help Mr. Salvatore because he is moaning so load that no one can think straight."

I glared at her and she laughs. "Okay sorry. I'm done." She sits in the chair in front of my desk where my clients usually sit and a serious expression overshadows her face. "How are you Damon?"

"I'm fine Caroline."

"Are you sure? I mean…Katherine will be home in four days. Do you have a lawyer yet? Anyone else besides me to back you up the horrible mothering she does?"

I remember calling Caroline earlier and telling her all about my plan to get custody over Bryan and I guess that explains the real reason she is here.

"Yes Caroline. There is you, Ric…and possibly Elena."

"Elena? Damon…Katherine is going to get an amazing lawyer; they are going to attack that girl from every side. That includes…the relationship y'all have."

"There is no relationship between us. We are just friends."

"And if the world knows the amazing CEO of Salvatore & Salvatore, then they will know that you are not just friends with attractive women."

"We are just friends."

"Yes but Damon even we had a thing in high school. If you can call booty calling a best friend a thing."

"But we are still friends to this day."

"Damon…all I'm saying is…Elena might not be a good choice."

"I need more than two people to back me up."

"Damon you need more than ten people to help you here. You are going up against Katherine. You have a little less than 4 days to get lots of people on your side."

"A lot of people hate me."

"Then I think it's about time you learn how to apologize."

I sat there, staring at Caroline. Not wanting to admit she is right, but knowing she is.

"Does that mean I need to get the number one suspect on my good side again."

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright Care…give me your boy toys number."

"He is not my boy toy Damon. He is my boyfriend and yes you guys might hate each other and he can be an ass but he is a loveable guy and knows how to make a crowd love him. Most importantly knows how to get the law to believe him."

"Yeah I know. But come on he always goes after my girls."

"I was never you "girl" Damon."

"But I had you."

She laughs and shakes her. "Okay Damon do you want his number or not?"

"Yes…give me Klaus's number."


	12. Chapter 12

Y'all must seriously hate me and I'm so sorry for neglecting this story for so long. I just got major writers block. I know exactly how I want to end this story but not all sure of how to work my way up to it. Plus life has gotten so crazy with everything going on. But I have been inspired by a recent break up, that I did, and I feel the mojo is back! So…here is Chapter 12, short…but here!

Chapter 12

DPOV

After Caroline left my office I reached for my office phone and dialed the number of my enemy.

"This is Klaus how may I be of service?" His thick British accent made me want to vomit.

"Hey Klaus, it's Damon Salvatore."

"Caroline…what do you want Damon."

"Oh come on, can't a buddy call a buddy and just see how they're doing?"

"We are not friends. Cut to the chase Damon."

"This kills me to say, truly it does. But Caroline is right, I need your help."

Klaus gives a chuckle on the other end and I can just see the ignorant smirk on his face. "What is it that you need help with?"

"Taking Katherine down."

"It's about damn time we finally agree on something."

* * *

EPOV

After getting my black bikini from my house I get Bryan in his Power Ranger swimming trunks and we head out to the pool.

It was beautiful. There was a patio right outside the door with a table covered by an umbrella with three chairs. The patio looked out towards the pool. The water was a deep blue, the color of Damon's eyes. It was oval shaped and had stairs that went to the shallow end and gradually got deeper. At the deep end there was a diving board and surrounding the pool area were flowers of every kind. It was a huge garden and it made me smile. It was everything I've ever dreamed of. Everything I've always wanted.

"Well Bryan ain't you just lucky to have this. So very lucky."

Bryan cooed and I smiled at the bundle of joy in my arms.

I bounced him on my hip and he giggled. "Come one, let's go have some fun."

DPOV

"Okay Pam I'm leaving." I told my assistant as I was walking out the door.

"Have a good day Mr. Salvatore."

"You too. And if Klaus gives a call please direct him to my cell phone."

"Yes sir."

I gave her a nod and went out to my car.

I was happy with the turnout when I called in Klaus. He had many connects to the people that wanted Katherine out. To bring her down. And he even had his own personal reason. Care made a good call telling me to call her boy toy. In just 4 days justice will be brought and Bryan will have a wonderful home.

As I walked into the house I heard laughter coming from outside. And then….

_SPLASH!_


End file.
